Rescue Me
by vampirekisses781
Summary: Jade Ambrosia Daniels was just rolled into town in search of her half brother with her only best friend Bella Swan. But what happens when she catches the eye of Edward Cullen who has the hot’s for both of them not to mention that cute lone Jacob.


"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

-Twilgiht

* * *

(Jade POV)

It was raining. It was always in Forks. My name is Jade. My mom and Dad died both when I was ten.

It was raining like this when they died. The rain poured down, I never saw their twisted bodies from the wreck, I was just told they had died and that was that.

My life was never the same. I moved foster home to foster home never receiving one ounce of love. I had to grow tough, I had to take care of my self or I would be beaten down by the other kids.

Nobody understood me.

I used to look at the moon as wish that some great thing would happen and take me away from my personal hell, but it never did. So I grew up and I stopped wishing, because I found out wishes don't come true.

But then a spark of hope, my brother, I never had known about him. My foster parents never bothered to tell me. I guess that's why I hitchhiked from California. It's been a long hard ride, but I'm tough girl.

The truck driver stopped short, he was so fat and had a greasy smile. It made me worry, but I just shifted the ragged black book bag in my lap that I had drawn on with white out in different symbols.

They were supposed to protect from harm.

I fingered a wisp of my steely black hair, as I glanced in the mirror at my red headlights that I done one night.

Red for the color of blood. I always had a thing for creepy stuff, which I why I preferred to wear black. People just didn't understand it or me for that matter.

I didn't need to wear bright clothes, they were for happy people.

I wasn't happy, but I always managed to fake a smile. It was easier than trying to explain my feelings.

I looked down at my ragged black skinny jeans that I had managed to swipe on sale from hot topic, my foster parents were at least kind of enough to buy me clothes.

I had on my fairy shirt, silver for the lone moon that was always there for me.

"Why did we stop?" I asked the truck driver. We were still a little ways from town.

"Sorry Kid. This is where I get off." He answered

"But it's raining." I started as I stared at the rain drops.

He shoved me in the shoulder as I leaped nimbly out the door. The truck pulled away, splashing me with the mud.

I felt the cold rain drops hit my hair and quickly soak what clothes I had on as my hair clung to my face.

I shivered as I picked up my now soaked bag and walked on down the unpaved road.

I had to make it to forks for him, my brother. He was my only hope for avoiding the system again.

I never wanted to go back there.

The rain kept pouring down, and I think I was weak because I hadn't had a lot to eat in two days. Just what I could manage to swipe from the store.

I needed to get to down though as my arms became heavy. I wanted to sink into the mud and give up.

I wanted to find him though as I shifted through my bag and pulled out a crumpled picture.

He was young, a teen in the picture holding onto a girl who was probably his girlfriend.

I didn't even know his name. I just knew he had shared the same father as me.

I was going to find him. This I promised to myself like a mantra in my head as I trudged along the road.

I came upon a sign, Forks Five Miles.

I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. A car splashed me a second time, but it drove on like nothing happened.

The wind was howling now, as the rain came down harder.

"Oh." I moaned as the sky grew dark.

It was like some kind of omen as I hurried on running in the mud now.

I watched a third car come, racing by, they honked and scared me as I slipped and fell into a giant puddle.

I was now wetter then before without even the rain.

I wanted to cry, but I was tough. I looked at the picture of my brother. I could be tough for him.

I feel like he would want me too. I must have trudged on for what seemed like an hour.

I was never going to make town tonight. There had to be a house on the outskirts where I could stay.

I glanced at a small path, that led off the main road. I could find some shelter and follow the main road after the rain when the rain stopped. It made sense.

Plus it was getting dark out and I didn't want to be caught off my guard. My shoes were so wet, and my feet where squishy in my socks.

I began to sing as I walked, "If only, if only the wood pecker sighs, as the wolf waits below hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon if only, if only."

I liked to think I had a good voice, I got lots of compliments about it. I never had lessons though, so I guess I was natural.

It was getting dark fast, and the rain kept coming down.

I ran now, I don't know why. I think I needed something real to hold.

I slipped and fell into the mud again, and hit the ground. I felt a rip in my shirt, as the tears started forth. (a/n: her shirt ripped because she got torn on a branch, not a creeper!)

I couldn't help myself. I had come this far, and now I was lost in the woods. I was so hungry, my stomach growled for food.

I wanted to see my friend the moon, but as I turned my face upwards I was just pelted by more raindrops.

I looked back, but there was no more path, and I must have wandered to far from the main road, because I couldn't hear any of the cars. I needed to find shelter. I wanted warmth. I ran forward quicker now as my feet sunk into the mud and I started up a hill.

I was going, to make it. I had to make out of this tangled woods.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

It was a lovely rainy day. Edward was moping as usual by the window as Rosalie tried to get him to play a card game with her.

Emmet had stayed outside, and Rosalie didn't like getting wet. He seemed so peaceful when he got to just listen to the rain.

Jasper sat by me as he played with my short hair. It was so cute how he ran his fingers through it.

He was just newly turned and was always so quiet even around his own family.

I smiled. I liked these quiet peaceful…

I blinked- a girl, she was coughing, she had been crying in the woods in the mud. She was hurt and tiered, but where was she? She must be close by.

I stood up suddenly.

"Alice is something wrong?" C asked, but I just ran down the stairs and out the front door into the rain.

"Hello!" I called as I stepped out into the rain.

"Alice!" Esme called after me, but I couldn't be bothered. Jasper was right beside me.

He could sense it to, as we stumbled over in the mud.

"Here."He pointed as I looked down shocked. I leaned down and pressed my fingers to the girls tan neck. Her clothes were ripped and dirty.

"Alice?"

"Carlisle!' I started pointing to her, "She's almost dead."

"We need to get her out of the rain." He warned as he lifted her up easily. I glanced around finding her bag as I lifted it up.

Jasper looked nervous as he stared at me. I smiled even in the rain.

"Esme! We need to get to her to the hospital." Charslie said trying to keep his voice calm.

He was the doctor after all and didn't take much to see that this girl was very hurt.

We walked into the garage climbing into the car. Well I told Jasper to stay behind as I climbed into the passenger seat.

She would need someone her own age to wake up to, I thought to myself. Charslie drove, peeling out of our driveway and heading into the rain.

We shouldn't have had to worry about the sun coming out while the rain started down.

We were quiet during the ride. I could see he was worried as to why she had been alone in the woods.

She had a peculiar scent. She didn't smell human, but she obviously was.

I pushed it from my mind. What mattered was getting her to the hospital.

"We were lucky you had that vision. " Carlisle said to me.

I nodded. No doubt Edward and Rosalie would be wondering what happened, Emment was sure to have seen.

We reached the hospital really fast, because Carlisle could drive crazy when he wanted to.

He was usually more careful, but it was urgent that we got their fast as we could. She was shivering now.

I thought I saw her peak an eye open, but then her head lolled back again and she seemed to be asleep.

The car screeched to a halt, as I was thrown forward into the dash board.

"Ow." I murmured, but Carlisle was already out and had lifted the un named girl out of the car.

I had her bag. We walked inside and of course Carlisle was able to just go in, since he was one of the only Doctor's there.

She was laid on one of the bed, as I checked her bag for anything that would give us a name. She had a few pairs of clothes, like pants and a few t-shirts, a small note book and a few dollar bills, but other than that the bag was empty.

I sighed and sat it down next to her bed. A nurse had already removed the clothes, and checked her over.

She was wrapped in a hospital gown, her clothes would probably be washed and returned to her.

I sighed, she was going to be sick, or at least have a cold.

Carlisle didn't seemed that worried about her now that she was in the bed and had better clothes on. He was talking to one of the resident nurses about the girls condition. She always swooned when he was around, they all did, it was natural for humans to be over powered by their unnatural looks.

I always laughed when Jasper glared at the much younger, much younger boys at high school. Humans were such interesting creatures.

The Girl sat up suddenly as she frantically looked around, glaring at me like I had done something wrong.

"Where am I? Who are you? And am I still alive or have I died?" She demanded

I smiled and laughed and shook my head, "No. Your in a hospital you were half dead outside our house."

"I didn't see a house." The girl insisted as she reached and hauled up her soggy book bag frantically search for something. A crumpled photo and she sighed and stuffed in back in brushing her tangled hair behind her ears.

She eyed me like I was going to eat her or something as she crossed her arms.

"Can I go?"

"Um your kind of lacking clothes." I pointed out, "What's your name?"

"Jade." She answered looking away, "Where are my clothes?"

"Being washed." I explained quickly, "Um and dried. They were really dirty."

"Yeah." She snapped

She was nervous and scared I smiled again, "Um so do you have family around here?"

"Yeah." She answered, "I'm visiting a friend."

"What were you doing in the middle of the woods?" I asked

She rolled her eyes, "You ask to many questions, when can I leave?"

"When my dad says you're a ok." I answered, she didn't want to talk to me at all.

* * *

Jades (POV)

Its not like the creepy pale girl creeped me out. Alright so she did a little, it was just that smile.

Not the first thing I want to wake up to. I didn't remember passing out on that trail.

The rain had just poured harder and harder and harder until it was like I was blind.

I had to admit I was kind of glad that I was at least dry, I never liked hospitals at all.

I glanced at the girl again as I cleared my throat.

I really didn't want to make conversation, it was just to difficult right now. I wasn't in the clear. Docs had questions that needed answers.

I was pretty sure Bella lived in Forks, that's part of the reason I had made the trip up here.

We had been pen pals before this and I got her address before she left from Phoniex.

She had given me some old photograph, a girl with long brown hair and a small half smile.

I had given her the best of what I could manage, a small school photo. My foster parents saw to many kids go in and out to really keep track of any of us.

I sighed again, my hair was soaked and tangled and probably full of mud. I leaned back in the hospital bed when the doctor walked in.

I might as well have slapped myself when I saw him.

He was like a male model combined with a god, and the way he smiled could melt half the fans of harry potter in minutes. Daniel Radcliff had nothing on this guy.

"Hi. I'm Carlisle." he answered

"Hi." I managed

"This is my daughter Alice. I'm sure you met." He gestured to his daughter.

"Yeah." I answered feeling a slight pang of guilt for being kind of rude to her. I had just woken up what did these people want from me.

"You had quite the accident there." He told me, "You were lucky we found you. What are you doing out on a night like this?"

"I got lost." I lied, "I was in town to visit my friend Bella Swan, and I was waiting around, and I found a path and followed it when it started raining."  
"Ah."

He brought it, I almost went yes, but that would make them stare at me funny. Alice seemed to smile, but her eyes said that she knew something different than what I had told her.

"Um Dad, isn't that Sheriff Swan's daughter?" She asked

"Yeah. Bella just moved in to town." he told me.

I nodded half interested.

"Um could you drop me off?" I asked, "She doesn't know I'm here yet. I was trying to find her address and yeah."

"Of course. You'll have to wait a little longer for your clothes to be dried." He told me as he disappeared from a moment and came back with a chart.

He listened to my heart beat, and asked me to breath steadily. His hands were freezing I could feel my hair stand on end on the back of my neck.

"I've heard of Doctor's hand being ice, but this is ridiculous." I told him as soon as he finished.

Alice burst out laughing, as if there was something really funny with the comment.

My clothes came back and dry, as I slipped them on quickly. The shirt was torn, but my hoodie covered it nicely.

"Great." I muttered grabbing my bag as we piled into their really nice car. It was a BMW, I though, but I hadn't gotten a chance to see the brand name.

I sat in the back quietly as they drove off into town. Music played over the radio, but no one talked. Alice I'm sure had been turned off by how rude I was.

A few minutes passed as they pulled up to a shabby looking house with a rusty pick up out front.

"Thanks." I told him quickly climbing out.

"Do you want us to wait?" he asked

"No." I said quickly as I slammed the door and ran up the front steps. They hadn't pulled away.

I rang the door bell, once, and then twice as someone came foreward. A girl with long brown hair and a half smile answered.

"Bella!" I yelled surprised.

"Uh?" She managed and then if something hit her, "Pen pal! From California right? What are you doing in Forks?"

"I'll explain in a minute." I told her as I pushed into the front door and waved good bye to Alice and Carlisle who pulled out a minute later.

Her house was nice as she led me up to her bed room.

"Purple?" I asked looking at her bed sheets.

"Yeah. My dad." She shrugged as she sat on top of them.

I sat beside her, "So listen I hitchhiked to get here, and I kind of got lost in the woods when it rained and I told the doctor who gave me a ride that I was visting you."

"Yeah but why come to forks?" She asked grabbing a pillow

"It's were my brother is. Well my half brother." I answered as pulled out the crumpled photo, "That's him and I guess that's his girlfriend."

"This looks really old." She commented

"It is." I muttered, "How's Forks?"

"Okay. I start school in the morning. Listen do you need a place to stay?" She asked

"Yeah." I nodded, "I mean I can always find a good tree to sleep in."

She laughed, "We have a guest bedroom. My dad doesn't get back till late or so he told me. So I can always explain it in the morning."

"Yeah." I nodded. That was the nice thing about Bella, she was really easy going in the few phone calls we had managed to slip in and the few times I had been able to steal a computer at the library long enough for online chats.

"Your really nice for letting me stay." I told her as I threw my bag on the guest bed.

"Well if it means you get to find your family." She offered. She knew pretty well what my life was like, I hadn't spared her many details.

"Yeah. So do you miss the warm weather?" I asked

"Kind of. You get used to the rain and snow." She answered crossing her arms, "So do you have any idea where to start looking?"

"I'll flash it around town. Um so how do I get enrolled in this school? There's no way I'm sitting around here by myself." I told her

"Yeah." She laughed, "I have to go get all my classes tomorrow."

"Ew." I moaned

"Are you starved?" Bella asked

"Yeah." I nodded as we followed each other down stairs. She dug through the cabinets, "It's a little sparse."

"Got any mac and cheese?" I asked her

She tossed me an easy mac and I quickly cooked it up in the microwave, pulling it out and scarfing it down even hot.

I almost burned my tounge as she poured me a glass of milk which I drank in two gulps. Bella was in her sweats and seemed perfectly comfortable in them.

I jumped when the screen door opened.

"Bella?"

"In here." She called. This was the first time seeing her dad in a long, as I understood it.

I glanced at Charlie as she called him, and waved.

"Whose your friend?" He asked

"This is Jade." She answered, "She's here to visit her half brother."

"Well find." I interjected, "He's in town."

"Ah and she's with us because?"

"She needs a place to stay. Just rolled in." Bella answered, "It's cool right? She can stay in the guest room."

"Yeah. No its fine." He shrugged after a minute as he walked over to the refrigertor and grabbed a beer.

"Thanks." I told him. He gave a grunt and shuffled off to the couch as Bella smiled.

"He doesn't hover." She whispered as I finished off my last bites of mac and cheese and followed her back up stairs.

I needed a shower and she pointed me down the hall. It felt amazing to have water pressure and no one screaming at me to get out for their turn. I swear ten twigs fell out of my hair while I was doing it.

I stepped out in a towel, "Got any clothes?"

She rummaged for a minute, "Here."

"Thanks." I answered taking the night pants and tang top as I wandered away to change. I felt refreshed to be in warm dry things as I returned to sit on her bed with her.

She had a book in her lap as I sat beside her.

"So talked to your mom?"

"Nah. Well maybe once." She admitted

"Miss her yet?" I asked again

Bella nodded and I smiled as I laid back on the bed.

"I can tell this is going to be a great time."

"I hate school to." Bella answered as she lay beside me, "We'll suffer through the first day, maybe we'll have some classes together."

"There is no way I am half as smart as you." I commented. Bella was in mostly AP or honors classes at her old high school, I was happy enough with my regulars and choir. It kept me busy enough.

Bella laughed, "Whatever. We'll see when it comes to homework."

"Yeah." I nodded, "We'll have to help each other."

I rolled off my back. It was late and I was tiered. I grabbed a random book of her self, something like ghost stories and murmured goodnight.

I climbed into the bed happy to be in a bed as I pulled out the crumpled photo from my bag. My half brother smiled at me from the photograph.

"I'll find you." I promised my self, as I bookmarked a page in the book and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Yeah for first chapters! pLease leave a review!


End file.
